The present invention relates to a gas generating apparatus and a method of feeding liquid thereto, and more particularly to such an apparatus and method in which liquid can be fed selectively in different manners for selective volumetric rates of gas generation.
Gas generators and methods are known for generating various types of gases, such as ethylene, for such uses as facilitating ripening of fruits, such as bananas, and vegetables, such as tomatoes, and for curing products, such as tobacco. Generators of this type normally include a housing containing a generating chamber disposed for receipt of a catalyst to facilitate generation of gas in the chamber, with the chamber opening through the housing for dispensing of generated gas therethrough to the atmosphere. A heater is used to heat the interior of the chamber to effect generation of gas from a liquid in the presence of the catalyst. The liquid is fed from a reservoir contained within the housing, with the liquid flowing from the bottom of the reservoir through a control valve and a conduit to the chamber, with the valve being actuated to control the rate of feed. In operation, liquid is poured into the reservoir, creating a pressure head that decreases as the liquid is depleted from the reservoir. This reduction in the pressure head results in a decreasing volumetric of gas generation such that the application of gas to the ripening or curing process decreases over time. Heretofore, no generator of this type has been capable of operation for selectively feeding liquid at a constant pressure head or a combination of a constant pressure head and a decreasing pressure head to provide gas generating rates best suited for particular ripening or curing processes.
In one type of prior gas generator, the reservoir is mounted within the housing for compactness, which limits the height of the liquid in the reservoir in relation to the chamber, therefore limiting the pressure head available and limiting the size and shape of the reservoir.